Episode 8135 (27th May 2013)
Plot Panic ensues as Tina goes into labour two months prematurely and is rushed to hospital. As the ambulance pulls away from the Rovers, Izzy spills the beans about what Gary did. Before any can arguments start, an upset Rita reminds everyone that Tina is the priority now. Beth enjoys spreading the gossip to the regulars in the pub. The Armstrongs and Windasses arrive at the hospital and are told to wait while Tommy is allowed in with her. Rob is having trouble off-loading the silk. As Tina's contractions grow stronger, Rita and Dennis turn up at the hospital. Anna castigates her son for his actions and tells him she can't even look at him. As the baby's birth draws near, Tina asks for Izzy to be with her. She gives birth to a boy but he has to be rushed to special care as he is having trouble breathing. Izzy is distraught. Katy turns up at the hospital and Gary rounds on her for telling what she knew. Izzy breaks the news about the baby but refuses to be comforted by Gary and also scorns Katy's presence. Sally gets drunk in the Rovers and insults a pontificating Norris. With Carla keeping a close eye on Rob he tells Tracy that she’ll have to do the legwork in flogging the silk. Feeling cut off from her family, Katy suggests that she moves in with Ryan. After an emotional Dev has headed home, Stella wants to go after him. Insisting he’ll check on Dev, Karl is forced to call at No. 7. An angry Dev asks him if he has a guilty conscience but quickly apologises for his outburst. Nevertheless, Karl is shaken. Tina is kept in overnight due to high blood pressure. She and Izzy view the baby in the incubator. Karl tells Stella that he and Dev had a good chat. Gary demands to see his son but Izzy tells him to stay away from her and the baby from now onwards. Cast Regular cast *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras Guest cast *Ant Edmunds - Alexander Newland *Linda Sims - Liz Hume Dawson (Credited as "Liz Hume-Dawson") *Midwife - Sue Vincent *Consultant - Ravin J. Ganatra Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *Weatherfield General - Reception, corridor, waiting room, delivery room and special care unit Notes *First appearance of Jake Windass, although the character would not be credited until 8th December 2017. In this episode Jake is portrayed by a prosthetic baby instead of a real one due to the character's premature birth. *This was the second in a week of episodes (except for Wednesday due to football) shown at 9.00pm after bumper editions of Britain's Got Talent. This episode featured a trailer for the Tuesday episode inserted between the final scene and the end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Panic ensues when Tina goes into labour two months prematurely and is rushed to hospital, while a furious Izzy turns on Gary, blaming him for causing all the stress in the first place; Karl is forced to call at the Alahans' to check on Dev; and Rob holds Tracy responsible for getting rid of the silk. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,430,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster (Drunk): "Do you know what you are, Norris? You're a silly little man." Norris Cole: "I beg your pardon?" Sally Webster: "You're a nasty little elf. A nasty, little, bald elf." --- Gary Windass: "Cos I was mixed up, alright? She was carrying my baby." Anna Windass: "Yeah yours and Izzy's baby. And how does Tina feel in all this?" Gary Windass: "None of this was her fault. She was dead shocked as well." Anna Windass: "Yeah well I don't blame her, she was your surrogate mother not your surrogate girlfriend." Category:2013 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns